gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Kontratak zła: Epizod 13 – W nieznane
thumb|right|250px|Stanisław Palpatine.Wroobel Millennium jeszcze nie opuścił nadprzestrzeni. Podróż na Nieznane Rejony była nie tylko niebezpieczna, ale też trudna do zrealizowania. Trasy nadprzestrzenne bowiem albo nie były ukończone, albo nie było ich wcale. Podczas gdy Dexter, Rugor i Donata siedzieli w świetlicy, grając w holoszachy, a Lando Calrissian zajęty był pilotowaniem frachtowca, aby nie zderzyć się z żadną planetą, Padmé Kenobi weszła do jednej z kajut. Upewniła się następnie, czy aby na pewno dobrze zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Podeszła do niewielkiego stołka i nacisnęła przycisk aktywujący holołącze. Po chwili zakłóceń pojawił się przed nią hologram starszego mężczyzny, siedzącego na czymś, co przypominało rodzaj jakiegoś tronu. – Witaj, Padmé Kenobi. Oczekiwałem cię już od jakiego czasu – powiedział rozmówca kobiety. – Witaj, Stanisławie – odparła mu Padmé. – W końcu mam informacje, które pozwolą ci na przejęcie kontroli nad młodym Solo. Sylwetka Stanisława zadrżała. Jego mimika dała znać jego rozmówczyni, że bardzo się ucieszył z wieści, które dostał przed chwilą. – Mówisz o Benie Solo, synu Hana Solo i Lei Organy, siostrzeńcze Luke’a Skywalkera, wnuku Anakina Skywalkera, a co najważniejsze, prawnuku Shmi Skywalker? Padmé oparła się nieco o ścianę. – Tak – wyszeptała. – Jeżeli przeciągniesz go na ciemną stronę, będzie on w stanie wybić nowe pokolenie Jedi. Zna bowiem lokalizację świątyni. Z jego pomocą odbudujesz potęgę Imperium swojego ojca, a on jako dziedzic Vadera będzie twoim emisariuszem w naszej galaktyce! Stanisław uśmiechnął się. – Świetnie – powiedział. – Gdzie mam was zatem szukać? Padmé zawahała się. Wiedziała, że to, co robi, jest zwykłą zdradą, którą niektórzy mogliby uznać za tchórzostwo. – Lecimy na Tismor – powiedziała całkiem szybko jak na samą siebie. – Tylko proszę, bądź ostrożny. To są moi przyjaciele. Stanisław uśmiechnął się dosyć szyderczo. – Jeżeli chcesz służyć w nowym porządku, jaki zaprowadzę, Padmé Kenobi, musisz wyrzec się wszystkiego, co związane z jasną stroną – powiedział, następnie mrugając w dość charakterystyczny sposób. Padmé nie ukrywała teraz smutku, jaki ją przepełnił. – Czy tam radę, Stanisławie? – zapytała. – To się okaże – odparł jej rozmówca. – To się okaże… Luke opuścił pokład statku tak szybko, jak było to możliwe. Nie martwił się o ranę w swojej ręce. Nie była ona aż tak duża, by stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla jego życia. Dodatkowo wiązka plazmowa przypaliła uszkodzony kawałek skóry, więc w efekcie zatrzymała krwotok. O wiele bardziej głowę dziedzica Skywalkerów zaprzątał stan C-3PO. Przez lata, odkąd poznał protokolanta na Tatooine, skąd swoją drogą pochodził, bardzo się z nim zżył. Teraz jednak niestety cała jego powłoka uległa zniszczeniu. Najważniejsze było uratowanie danych z jego pamięci. – Załatwicie to? – zapytał Luke jednego z mechaników przybyłych na lądowisko. Mechanik pokiwał głową. – Tak, tak, mistrzu Jedi – odparł. – Wymienimy mu powłokę na bardziej złotą. Oczywiście będzie to się wiązało z dodatkowym kosztem, najlepsza by była płatność z góry… – Nie – Skywalker przerwał rozmówcy. – Proszę wypisać rachunek na nazwisko Amilyn Holdo. Ma dużo pieniędzy, się zdaje. Wroobel Millennium opuścił nadprzestrzeń. Oczom załogantów, spoglądających na kosmiczną próżnię z okna kokpitu statku, ukazała się dość sporych rozmiarów planeta. – To właśnie Tismor – powiedział Ben. – Zupełnie tak tę planetę opisywały książki mojego wuja. Wejście w atmosferę nie zajęło dużo czasu. Największy problem dla załogi frachtowca stanowiło odnalezienie miejsca, gdzie mógłby się znajdować kryształ kyber odpowiedni do budowy miecza dla Lanevera Villechama, co z racji ciemności panującej w tym świecie nie należało do najprostszych. Krążyli pięć godzin. W międzyczasie zdążyło się zrobić się jaśniej. Na horyzoncie pojawiło się słońce systemu. – Misa uwielbia oglądać wschody słońca w towarzystwie swojej żony – ziewnął boss Nass, który znajdował się w górnej wieżyczce razem z Padmé. Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech męża. – Och, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham, bossiku – powiedziała, pieszczotliwie zdrabniając tytuł swojego życiowego wybranka. Wtedy kobieta poczuła, że jej serce niespodziewanie zaczęło bić szybciej. Nie był to jednak efekt uczucia, jakim darzyła Gunganina. Ta reakcja była spowodowana strachem. Strachem przed tym, co planowała zrobić. Nie znała Stanisława Palpatine’a aż tak dobrze. Nie wiedziała też, czego można się po nim spodziewać. Bardzo zależało jej na Rugorze. Kochała go nade wszystko, podobnie zresztą jak swoją matkę, z którą była bardzo związana emocjonalnie. – Pójdziemy do tej jaskini – powiedział Ben, kiedy już Wroobel wylądował na jednej skalnej górze. Przyjaciele ustalili, że nie ma sensu, aby wszyscy poszli szukać kybera. Misję tę powierzono oczywiście Laneverowi Villechamowi i Benowi Solo. Pierwszy z nich, rzecz jasna, poszedł dlatego, że to on miał zbudować miecz. Drugi natomiast po to, aby towarzyszyć przyjacielowi, a w razie czego wytworzyć więź z kryształem, który znajdą. Lando został w kokpicie. Przez lata bardzo zżył się z tym statkiem. Lubił spędzać czas, polerując tapicerkę. Bardzo dbał o wnętrze swoich okrętów. Kiedy zobaczył, co Han zrobił z jego Sokołem, zrobiło mu się bardzo przykro. Lando tęsknił także za swoją partnerką Leią Windu. Mieszkała ona razem z nim, ze swoją rodziną i z przyjaciółmi na pokładzie Wroobla już od dłuższego czasu. Lando nie dziwiło więc, że kobieta chciała mieć trochę czasu dla siebie. Teraz nie wiedział jednak, gdzie się ona podziewała. Z Nieznanych Rejonów, w których przyszło mu się znaleźć, nie było mowy, aby skontaktować się ze światami bliżej jądra. Poza tym Leia zapomniała wziąć swojego komunikatora, więc nawet gdyby znajdował się na Hosnian Prime, nie miałby się z nią jak skontaktować. Pozostali zaś, to jest Donata, Padmé, Rugor i Dex, wyszli na świeże powietrze. Wspólnie usiedli na skale i rozmawiali sobie o wszystkim i o niczym, poruszając wiele tematów, o których normalnie ze sobą nie gadali, mimo że przecież mieszkali razem. Padmé jednak ukrywała niepokój, jaki w niej panował. Obojętnie, jakich by nie miała szlachetnych celów, zdrada przyjaciół nigdy nie była uznawana za dobrą ani przez nią, ani przez jej najbliższych. Dex położył się. Zasnął. Padmé również poczuła się senna. Pomyślała, że krótka drzemka jej nie zaszkodzi, także ułożyła się wygodnie, zamknęła swoje oczy i również zasnęła. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania